The Trio comes To Kadic
by ka-aa-me
Summary: Twins Kayla and Megan along with their friend Aaron step onto the grounds of Kadic. Little do they know that XANA disguised as a human is going to their school as well. As several different things happen one of them stumbles upon a huge secret. XANA is di
1. The Trio

Chapter One The Trio

A group of three kids stepped onto the grounds of Kadic Academy. The shorter chestnut haired girl looked down at the letters. Her hair had blonde-ish streaks where she had combed it. "This is Kadic Academy" She said her hazel eyes examining the letters. Her tan skin was pink in a few places from lying around in the sun too long. Her fingers twitched. "Kayla can you scratch my back?"

"No way Meg." The girl next to her, Kayla, said simply. "And that boy over there is looking at us" Megan turned her head to see three boys and a girl sitting on a bench. The one with blonde hair stared at them.

"Honestly he's not even that cute but the guy next to him is" She pointed at the brown haired boy looking over at a Japanese girl who was talking with a black haired boy.

"No the purple boy is way cuter!" Kayla cried out her brown hair flying around as she shook her head. Her brown eyes twinkled. The black haired boy next to the shook his head. His green eyes were closed. Aaron's two best friends were twins and they always fought over boys. Of course Kayla liked strange guys and Megan, well.

"CAMERON!" Megan rushed over to a messy brown haired boy and threw her arms around him. "I didn't know you would be here!" Okay so Megan had a boyfriend.

Phoebe Delong walked into Kadic Academy. She had wavy black hair down to her waist. She wore embroidered jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. Her blue eyes wandered curiously around. _It's strange being out of the computer._ She remembered when she was stuck inside a large supercomputer trying to get her sister's memory out. She giggled. Aelita was so cute. She looked around and smiled. _Ah the memories. There's Jim I miss possessing him. OH and Sissy she was my first one. And Nicholas boy was he nice to his body. _She felt her smooth skin and sighed._ It's good to be human again._

Her sister was making friends with the new kids. Megan had, well, run off to the cafeteria to fill her everlasting hunger.


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter Two New Beginnings

"Ok all you kids the dance is coming up and I'd like to lay down a rule. No date no dance!" Jim yelled at the kids in the cafeteria. This set off a firework of whispers friends asking other friends to go with them so they could go. Boyfriends and girlfriends sneaked peeks at each other and smiled at the other. The Lyoko gang looked up. Jeremy and Aelita were going. Ulrich and Yumi were going. Odd… didn't have a date.

Megan smiled. Definitely she was going. But her friends didn't have dates. Aaron kept looking over at the pink haired girl and Kayla kept dropping meatballs in her lap while staring at Odd. She sighed. There was no way that they would get a date with either of them. Well at least. Megan didn't know about Odd.

Phoebe sat alone at a table. The few people who dared sit near her were boys which she rejected. She looked longingly at the boy who she had identified as Cameron but unfortunately she had seen him and another girl kiss. A pang of sorrow bit her heart. At least she thought it was sorrow. Her whole existence she had only felt anger and frustration. Being human brought in a whole new set of emotions. She finally tasted food and drunken water. The sensation of water running down her throat. The taste of food heavy on her tongue. It seemed like a dream. A wonderful dream which she would wake up from soon. But only humans have dreams. She walked to her room to ponder this mystery.

Sorry for the short Chappy can't think of anything more to add to it!


	3. Kadic Academy Dreaming

Chapter Three Kadic Academy Dreaming

Phoebe was slumbering in her room. Aelita came in and smiled. _She's fast asleep. _She quietly tiptoed across the floor and climbed into her bed quickly falling asleep after her date with Jeremy.

_I leaned against Cameron's chest. "Cameron" I said quietly._

"_Sh" He hugged me softly. I looked up._

"_what about that other girl?"_

"_We decided that we weren't working like a couple anymore." He replied slowly. "But she's not you" He smiled at me. We kissed quietly under the stars._

Phoebe smiled in her sleep.

_Megan bit her lip. She had a dagger in a holster tightly tied to her leg slightly covered by a short black skirt. A red tank top hugged her form however average it was. She clung to a red dragon while her friends were down below. Kayla's long brown hair was tied in a ponytail in which it still didn't lose it's curls. Her outfit was purple. It had long bell sleeves. Instead of a dagger she had balls of psychic energy. Aaron was hiding in the shadows in a ninja costume throwing shruikens at the crab-like creature they were fighting. Megan threw the dagger before falling into the void below._

Megan woke up breathing heavily. She looked over at Kayla as she slipped on some jeans over her pajamas and walked out the door. She sighed. She wasn't going to the dance. A girl named Phoebe asked Cameron to go to the dance with her and. Tears came to Megan's eyes. He said yes.

Phoebe walked around the grounds smiling. She had to force him to do it but it worked. She was going to the dance with Cameron. She watched her nemesis, Odd, walk the same way as Megan. She felt sympathy for the girl.

Odd looked at the girl. She looked like the new girl Kayla. The girl he wanted to go to the dance with. "Hello" He said to her. The girl looked up her eyes red from crying. "Would you go to the dance with me?" The girl wiped her face.

"If I say no I won't be able to go. But my twin likes you and I don't want to make her sad" She looked away blinking to keep back tears. _It's strange I always think about what Kayla would like that's why I didn't say that I liked Odd… because I knew she liked him. Maybe I should do what I want. _She sighed and smiled. "Ok" She replied quietly. She walked off smiling softly. She had done what she wanted.

Phoebe sighed possessions tired her. They hadn't before but as a human she had less energy she couldn't plug herself in and keep drawing in power from an electrical socket. Actually she ran on plutonium. Well she used to. She stumbled off to bed.

"_MEGAN!" Kayla yelled as Megan fell off the dragon. As the girl slowly disappeared into the void tears streamed down Kayla's face. She turned to Odd and buried her head in his purple shirt as he pulled her into a hug. Phoebe stood nearby in a black skin tight suit staring at her hands which sparked with black lightning. Kayla turned and shot the girl with psychic energy. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" She yelled as the girl dodged every move she sent. _

"_I didn't mean to!" Phoebe yelled back another new emotion, guilt, clutching her heart. She threw back balls of lightning which melded with the psychic energy and exploding. The white light that came from it engulfed Lyoko._

_Jeremie was after her because he hates her so she came to me for help. I am going to pick her up later to go to that restaurant called 'Touch of French' then we go and lay on top of a hill and stare at the sky and I whisper into her ear and she is giggling cause my breath is tickling her ear then she tells me: "I love you Aaron, I feel so warm when you are near me" Then I kiss Aelita. I am lying on the hill with Aelita and she's looking at the stars and so am I we are just laying there talking about them sharing glances every now and then I put my arm round her and hold her close while her head is resting on my chest and she fell asleep_

I bet you can tell where Aaron came in.


	4. Sorrow

Ok so Kayla (purplelover) made a quiz on the trio. Which one are you? Click the link to see! Four Sorrow

Megan looked nervously at Kayla who unfortunately was heading towards Odd. _Shit she's going to find out. _Megan thought. And as she predicted Kayla had a look of pure hatred on her face as she burst out of the cafeteria running towards the dorm building. Megan hung her head and walked over to class. _I did what I wanted and the worst outcome came out of it. _She sighed. She watched Aelita and her friends run towards the forest Aaron trailing behind. _I don't know anyone here. Kayla and Aaron are the only ones. _Megan walked off to the forest. A little dog pulled at her skirt. "Go away little dog I'll get in trouble." The dog pulled her towards the forest. "I said stop it!" Megan slapped the dog but it still persisted. Megan smiled. "You're a little trooper" She said quietly and started following it. It started sniffing at the ground. Megan looked at the dog then the sewer entrance. "A sewer. You want me to go in a sewer?" The dog barked excitedly. "I have no idea why I'm following a dog into the sewers. Well Parkers are known for doing crazy things." She picked up the dog and climbed down.

Megan looked at the tracks of several skateboards most worn out but some fresh. "This way?" The dog jumped at a ladder. Megan picked it up and climbed the ladder with difficulty. The dog ran into a factory. She looked around but as she swung down the ropes she, and the rest of the world, was engulfed in a white light.

Megan was miserable that morning and no one knew why. She had a sense of foreboding which grew larger and fell like a boulder in her stomach when she saw Kayla going to ask Odd to the dance. She stood up and ran out of the room crying. Kayla ran after her instead of asking Odd. "Megan what's wrong?" She cried out but Megan didn't hear. Instead she ran faster than before and fell into the open manhole. Kayla heard a soft crack from the sewer. "Megan?" Kayla jumped down and supported Megan who hung off her shoulder. Megan was heavier than she looked. "Gotta get you on a diet Meg" Kayla said through gritted teeth. She couldn't get out of the hole. She dialed the first number that popped into her mind. "Hello? Aaron? I'm stuck in a manhole and Megan's unconscious and I think she broke something,"

Kayla's voice was urgent. Aaron gave up trying to figure out the large computer and ran towards the sewers. _It's a good thing I'm good at gym. _He thought as he climbed the ropes. (how else are they supposed to get out of the factory?).

Megan woke up in a white bed. "You're up!" Kayla reached and hugged her.

"Ow" Megan whispered her arm searing with pain.

"Oh sorry" Kayla replied. "was that all about? I went to talk to Odd and you ran off crying" Megan looked down at her cast biting her lip.

"What else happened?"

"You fell down a manhole" Kayla said simply. "I had to call Aaron to help me get you out. And he brought Odd with him."

"What's wrong with that?" Megan looked confused. Then she remembered the night before. "Oh."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you wait until Odd told me?" Kayla sighed. "I was worried about you. Is that why you ran?" Aaron looked at the twins. Kayla and Megan worried about the other in different ways. Megan avoided making choices she wanted so that Kayla could be happy. Kayla worried when Megan did something stupid or dangerous or accidentally doing something such as that.

"I didn't want you to get mad…" Megan said quietly.

"And you think I wouldn't get mad from this?" Kayla nearly shouted. "I was worried to death about you and then I realize you're hiding things from me! Tell me everything you're keeping from me!" Kayla's brown eyes met Megan's hazel ones.

"That's all" Megan said tugging at her sheets. Kayla sighed.

"I don't want you to keep hiding things we're sisters friends till the end." Kayla and Megan hugged the pain in her arm lessened.

Clue to Chap. 5: karaoke


	5. Karaoke

Disclaimer: we don't own anything except ourselves.

Chapter Five Karaoke

Megan winced as someone pressed to hard on the pen. Her cast already had six names on it. She had decided to let people sign her cast and then regretted it. _Two more months two more months._ Megan thought bearing the pain she had grown used to. She smiled to the girl. "Thanks Emily" She said. She had something to look forward to tonight. _Karaoke night will be fun. Remember you only have stage fright if you think about it._ She always told herself that before Karaoke night. It came once a month and it was a tradition for the trio. Of course Aaron invited five new kids to Karaoke Night.

"Welcome!" Kayla said to Aaron and the kids he brought. All of them were looking awkwardly at Aaron. Aelita looked pleased to be there. "I'll start it off" Kayla said.

"No I might as well get used to it." Megan said taking the microphone in her left hand instead.

_**I wish you didn't love me**_

_**  
I wish you'd make this easy**_

Her voice drifted quietly through the room almost drowned out by the music. Kayla reached over to the machine and turned the music down.

_**It was love that caught me**_

_**  
Now it's fear that keeps me with you**_

She glanced quickly at the screen which displayed the words.

_**It's on your mind**_

_**And I won't lie to you**_

_**I feel it too**_

As she progressed through the song she gained more confidence. Aelita listened intent on learning more about the everyday lives of humans. Aaron looked at Aelita and smiled. Kayla asked Aelita to come over and talk a bit. After Megan finished Kayla walked up. The twins had different pitches. Megan was alto like her father Kayla was soprano like their mother.

Phoebe listened at the door. She sighed. She felt… lonely? Was that the feeling? But why did she feel this way? Why wasn't she invited? Sissy walked over. "Hey new girl" Sissy flipped her hair. "I can get you into their club"

"I don't want to be in their club they're doing things that are completely wrong" Phoebe said her nose wrinkled. Sissy's eyes widened as a plan came into her mind she rushed to her room.

"Ok so what might they be doing?" Sissy said to herself. "Drugs?" She shivered as another picture flashed in her mind. "Why did they let those geeks in? Aaron actually is kind of cute. Maybe I can get him to go to the dance with me" Sissy walked to the dorm in which she overheard some singing.

_**Seven days and seven nights of thunder**_

_**The water's rising and I'm slipping under**_

_**I think I'm falling in love with the eighth world wonder. **_

Yumi's voice drifted over the speakers. "Stupid Yumi" Sissy said grumbling.

"Ok Megan you do it again everyone get's two turns! Depending on the audience's reaction you might get three" Kayla winked. Megan sighed.

"Well time for a bit of something you've never heard." Megan smiled.

**_Childhood living  
Is easy to do  
The things you wanted,  
I brought them for you_**

**_Graceless lady,  
You know who I am,  
You know I can't let you,  
Slide through my hands_**

**_Wild horses,  
Couldn't take me away,  
Wild, wild horses,  
Couldn't take me away... _**

As the sun set on the horizon everyone was happy singing and dancing until curfew.

Ok I'm thinking of having a break so if Kayla or Aaron will take this story over for a chapter or two I'm OK with that. But Aaron please don't write Aelita fell madly in love with Aaron. It's not gonna happen. I quote Miley Stewart "I saying this for your own good GET SOME HELP!" Now if you'll excuse me I have games to play.


	6. Possession

Chapter Six Possession

Megan breathed in a small black shadow. Her body became shadowy. Unfortunately Kayla wasn't there to wake her up. She sat up breathing heavily. _Get to Odd. _A voice said in her head. _No follow my directions to Lyoko. _Megan didn't know what Lyoko was but she obeyed.

Phoebe waited for the girl to come. _Surely Odd will come and so will Jeremy. I will get rid of them both for endangering my sister. _She sighed remembering when she was five they adopted her. _I was trying to keep Aelita safe._ Phoebe sighed and typed in the code. _Now I have to do it all over again. _She stepped into the scanner. The artificial wind blew her hair up.

Megan looked at herself with half open eyes. _Where am I? _ Her black skirt billowed in the nonexistent wind. A ball of lighting streamed past her. Phoebe sighed as her energy failed. The tower deactivated itself. "WHERE AM I?"

"WHERE AM I?" Megan's voice screeched over the headphones.

"Well now we know who's on Lyoko" Jeremy winced.

On Lyoko Cameron looked around. His outfit was that of a puppeteer. Strings fell from the sky and wrapped around Megan's limbs. Her eyes went dark as they slid half closed. When Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita jumped down to the ground Cameron's fingers danced through the air. Megan reached for the dagger but a fifth person dropped down. Kayla.

"Megan what are you doing?" She asked Megan.

Megan's POV

When Kayla asked me what I was doing my body shook all over. I blinked. The strings around my hands tightened and additional strings wrapped around my neck and constricted. Phoebe came and stood next to me.

"Leave this place forever leave Aelita." She said then walked closer and stood behind me. "Or she'll get it" Kayla glared at Phoebe then looked over at the others. I opened my mouth but it clamped shut. I reached for my dagger but Phoebe grabbed it first. "Bad little slave perhaps I should have also gotten your sister too but then there would be many people who could convince anyone to leave." I glared after Cameron fiddled with my strings so that my eyes were the only thing I could control. But I haven't tried my mouth.

"DON-" Phoebe again covered my mouth before I could finish.

"Naughty naughty" I bit into her hand. She winced and let go. Her hand was bleeding. "How in the world did she do that?" She stared at my mouth so did Kayla.

Normal POV

Inside Megan's mouth razor sharp teeth glistened a row of canines all through her mouth. After a few seconds the teeth returned to what they should be. Megan tossed her head to get her hair out of her eyes. The strings had disappeared when Cameron rushed over to Phoebe to help her. Megan snatched the dagger off the ground and lunged at him tears flying. He grabbed both of her wrists and held her over the void.

"Don't ever do that again" He hissed. Megan whimpered. A translucent purple ball grazed his arm tearing the fabric. He let go of Megan. She grabbed the edge of the sector to keep from falling into the void. Another ball was sent flying from Kayla's hands but they were too slow. A large white ball with XANA's sign on it enveloped Phoebe, Cameron and Megan.


	7. Sector Five

Chapter Seven Sector Five

Megan had chosen to curl up on the floor of the spinning sector five. Cameron scooped her up. She rested her head against his shoulder. Her breathing was slow and her eyes were closed. Something about the sight made Cameron smile.

"The wall's opening." Phoebe pointed out. Cameron looked up from Megan to look at his new girlfriend. They rushed into the next room where Phoebe pushed a button and took them to the outer part of Sector Five. Kayla ran out of the inner sector.

"What are you doing to my sister! Let her go!" Kayla yelled while chasing after them. "Odd! Ulrich! Yumi! ANYBODY! HELP!"

Odd ran up, followed by Ulrich and Yumi and question, "What's wrong?"

Kayla pointed ahead and announced, "They are taking Megan! We gotta stop them!" All the yelling woke Megan up. She shoved Cameron who in turn dropped her. She scrambled up and ran towards the safety of the group. In the air a red hover board appeared. Megan slowly straightened up and jumped onto the board.

"Guys I just figured out Megan's specialty!" Jeremy said from the computer. Megan's profile was open and he was looking at it.

"Well what is it?" Kayla asked.

"She's a summoner." Jeremy replied. Indeed Megan had already replaced her board with a Pegasus.

The Pegasus had large golden wings that matched his body color. Megan had wrapped the crimson mane around her hands to keep her from falling. The Pegasus's deep blue eyes stared down at the platform. Phoebe brought up a screen and wiped her hand in front of it. Kayla, Megan, Aelita and Phoebe fainted. Cameron ran to catch Megan from falling into the void. Out of the inner chambers came Aaron decked out in… pink?

Aaron was in a pink striped shirt, in pants that were solid pink, fuzzy pink slippers, and a hat with a pink fluff ball. Everyone gaped. Cameron carefully set Megan down and pushed her hair out of her forehead. He looked up. The world was going dark. He went to the screen and restarted Lyoko. Kayla, Megan, Aelita and Phoebe woke up.

As Megan stood up her strength failed her and she collapsed into Cameron's arms. Her nose wrinkled. Kayla had fallen into Odd's arms and they were now gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Aelita looked at the sky longingly. Phoebe glared at Cameron who had Megan curled up in his arms again.

Aaron walked over and kneeled next to Aelita and whispered something in her ear. She looked shocked and she again looked at the dark blue sky. She looked at Aaron again then back at the sky as if begging for it to give her a sign. She looked back at Aaron and nodded yes to whatever question he was asking which had sent him off in a series of jumps while screaming "SHE SAID YES!" This caused everyone to stare at him in awe.

That's all for now.


	8. The Dance

Chapter Eight The Dance

Megan sighed as she and Odd danced.

_Everytime we touch I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last need you by my side_

Tears swelled up in her eyes. This was the first song she had danced to with Cameron. She smiled as Odd broke away from her and ran after Kayla. _You made the right choice Odd._ She smiled tears glistening in her eyes which she wiped away as Theo asked her to dance. She nodded smiling.

Kayla looked longingly at Odd who was dancing with her best friend, her sister, her worst enemy and she left the room crying. Odd looked up seeing the girl he loved run out of the room. He let go of Megan and ran after Kayla. Megan smiled. Odd raced after Kayla who was fast she lifted the manhole cover ignoring her dress which had dirt all over its sparkling purple fabric. She didn't know where she was going nor care she just needed to get away. Odd grabbed her wrist. "Kayla what are you doing?"

Kayla twisted away, closed her eyes, letting several tears fall, then mumbled, "Nothing. Why do you care? Just go back and have spend time with Megan." Kayla climbed down the ladder quickly and ran out of sight. Odd was stunned. He climbed down the ladder after Kayla but couldn't hear or see a thing. Odd walked towards the factory thinking she would take the common route to the factory. When he arrived, he didn't see any trace that anyone was there. So he went back towards the sewers. When he arrived back at school, he didn't see Kayla, so he called Megan's cell, hoping she wouldn't be mad at him, but knowing that he had to find Kayla. "Hey Meg. Umm, I'm sorry I ran out like that earlier, but... do you know Kayla's cell phone number? I think she's lost somewhere in the sewers."

"WHAT?" Megan's voice screamed in his ear. "I was about to go onstage to do a duet when she came back but HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET LOST?" There was another voice in the background. "Jim I have to go find my sister." A few minutes later Megan's voice came back. "Odd are you still there? I'm coming I know just where she would go."

"Ok"

"I'm going to call Kayla you call the others." Megan hung up.

"Ok" Odd said into his phone as he dialed Aelita's number.

Kayla looked around. A person stepped out and grabbed her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" A raspy voice said into her ear.


	9. Love Makes People Go Crazy

Chapter Nine Love makes People Go Crazy

The man's breath breathed warm against her neck. "Finally someone to replace Aelita." The raspy voice said again. Kayla squeaked into the dirty hand.

"Honestly Franz she's thirteen you know we need someone older who can stand the pressure of the new world." A feminine voice came from the shadows.

"Aelita did just fine" The man known as Franz spat back.

"The same Aelita who disappeared after fourteen years?" The woman said again coming out of the shadows. Dark pink hair barely reached her shoulders. Green eyes glared at Franz.

"She was our daughter don't talk about her like that" Franz said hurt. Kayla's eyes darted around hastily. She bit into Franz's hand then ran spitting the horrid taste out of her mouth. "KANKROLOTS!" Franz shouted. Several kankrolats scuttled after Kayla shooting lasers but missing.

Megan pointed to the skateboards. "She didn't take a skateboard or a scooter. She's probably still in the sewers." Megan paused. The sound of lasers pierced the air.

"HHEEEELLLPPP MEEEEEEEE" Kayla's voice drifted into the room. Megan snatched a baton off her back.

"I told her it'd be useful someday." Megan ran towards the sound.

Kayla screamed and a second later Megan ran past her and sunk the baton into the 1st kankrolat. Then she tossed a plastic fork with the middle prongs missing to Kayla. "Told you they'd be useful someday!" Megan grinned. After they destroyed the kankrolats Megan turned and…

Hit Kayla on the head repetitively saying between hits. "WHY-DID-YOU-DO-THAT-I-WAS-SO-WORRIED!" Kayla grabbed the baton with her left hand and rubbed her head with the right.

"You got your point through." She said.

The two girls laughed and embraced each other in a friendly hug. When they sat back up Megan whapped Kayla again with the baton. "Don't EVER do that again!" Kayla wrinkled her nose while rubbing her head.

Megan explained what happened to Kayla who looked happy despite the prospect that she was almost kidnapped. "Odd loves-"

"Yes Odd loves you" Megan rapped Kayla's head with her knuckles. "Of course he does! He only asked me because he thought I was you! I only said yes because I didn't have anyone to go with and I couldn't get in if I didn't have a date!" Kayla blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly.

"Well you better get your ass back to Odd and say that to him he's been depressed ever since you said that?"

"It's only been an hour!"

"Love makes people go crazy" Megan said playfully pinching Kayla's cheek.


	10. Apologies

Chapter Ten

Everyone returned to the dance. Megan looked back at Cameron who was spinning Phoebe around smiling. Her smile disappeared._ Everything in that other world was it just a dream? _She thought. She thought back. He had her hanging over a cliff and had hissed at her but a few minutes later he had her curled up against his chest. She looked back at him. Phoebe had moved on to another boy but wasn't dancing as enthusiastically. Someone pulled Megan to the side.

"Cameron?" Megan looked at her ex boyfriend with anger.

"Megan I'm sorry I went with Phoebe it's just-"

"Something came over you. Yeah that was her looks and sluttiness. You don't want innocent and never do It with you, you want her. I'll see yah later I'm on"

_I can remember everything you ever said Like a broken, broken record spinning in my head  
If you want me to I can play it back for you  
What's that gonna do now? Cuz I won't change my mind  
So don't even try Well I guess I always knew it was too good to be true  
Everything that you said was a lie boy  
That's the reason I'm saying goodbye  
You will never find another who will love you any better No  
When everything that you said was a lie boy  
And I'm tired of wasting my time  
It's ringing in my head  
Everything that you said _

Megan went to go get Kayla for her part.

Odd spun Kayla into a kiss and pulled her behind a tree. When they pulled apart for breath the Kayla noticed Megan standing there smiling. "Your turn" She said. Odd and Kayla both blushed and laughed. Jeremy ran out of the gym glasses askew. "XANA attack!" He cried out. Behind him Phoebe and Cameron were running towards the factory.

Megan, Kayla, Odd and Aaron plopped onto the grass covered floor of the forest sector. Phoebe smirked. "I knew you'd come." She raised her arms and everyone shot up into the air. Megan screamed then found herself on a dragon.

"This will take a while to get used to." She sighed. Everyone landed on the ground but her. Aaron threw some pink shruikens and Kayla threw her psychic balls. Megan tossed her dagger. A shadow reached up from the void and pulled her into it. Cameron grabbed her wrist.

"Not yet." He said and tossed her onto the ground. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away. He frowned and looked at her knee. The right was skinned. His mind returned to his childhood.

_"Tag your it!" Kayla tapped Megan's arm then ran. Megan wasn't very fast but ran after the two. She tripped on a large rock and fell down on the concrete._

_"Are you ok?" Cameron asked holding out his hand. Megan looked up tears spilling out from the pain. Blood slowly flowed out of her knee. Kayla grabbed an arm and put it around her shoulder._

_"Help me get her to the nurse," She said to Cameron. He nodded and did the same. Megan sniffed and looked at him._

Phoebe slapped Megan. "Slave! Don't do that!" Megan stood up. She slapped Phoebe back.

"I'm not your slave. Your the worst person I've ever met. I didn't think that people really stole other people's boyfriends. So long. Megan walked past everyone shoving her shoulder into Cameron. He ran after her. She ran faster when she heard a twig snap under Cameron's foot. She stopped.

"Megan listen to me." Cameron said to Megan.

"I don't want to listen! You're going to tell me that you like phoebe more than me!"

"That's not true!" He yelled back.

"Then what is?" She turned and he kissed her. She pulled out and wiped her lips. Her tears were spilling out now. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry" He said quietly.


	11. I Won't

Chapter Eleven

Cameron wrapped his arms around a crying Megan. She clawed at his shirt and pushed at him. He winced but held on. After a while she gave up and cried into his shoulder. He let go. "Megan I'm sorry about whats happened so far but remember Phoebe had me under her control." Megan pushed him away.

"That may be but still." She looked away.

"Megan you know I'd never leave you!"

"You did!" She screamed back. "YOU DID LEAVE ME!" Tears overflowed. "AND YOU'RE ASKING ME TO TAKE YOU BACK WITHOUT QUESTION?" Megan turn and ran towards the edge of the sector. Cameron sighed. She ran and collapsed onto the ground crying. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her.

"I'm not asking you to take me back without question. I want you to give me a chance." Cameron told her as he stroked her hair. Megan pushed him away.

"You lost that chance five minutes ago'' She replied.

"What happened?" Kayla questioned as Megan returned.

"Nothing just me doing what I should have done a long time ago."

"What?" Kayla demanded.

"Break up with Cameron" Megan replied as they were devirtualized.

Kayla smiled. Odd leaned in and they kissed. They pulled apart and Kayla walked into the dorm and plopped onto her bed. "I'd swear I'm in heaven." She sighed.

"Just you though" Megan replied not taking her eyes off her book.

"I forgot about Cameron" Kayla replied holding on to a pillow. Megan looked up a pair of black framed glasses balanced perfectly on her nose.

"I'm over it" She staited tilting her head up.

"Are you sure?" Kayla was worried and wondered if Megan had snuck into the stash of ice cream they had incase of huge breakups.

"Yes" Megan said glaring at Kayla for no apparent reason.

"You getting accustomed to your glasses?" Kayla asked as Megan pushed the glasses higher up onto her nose.

"Yes" Megan returned to her book.

"How many times are you going to read that book?" Kayla questioned throwing a pillow at Megan.

"once." She replied holding up the book.

"A Wizard Abroad. Still part of the same series." Kayla teased. Megan laughed and threw the pillow back.

"I'm going for a walk" she said and looked at the clock.

Cameron turned a corner. He didn't think that Megan would reject him like that. She usually opened back up with open arms. He stopped to looks at the couple on the bench. There sat Megan and Theo. Theo had his arm around Megan's waist. Megan yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head. She smiled and looked up. They kissed. Megan shivered. Theo took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. That left him in a sleeveless shirt showing off his muscular body. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled. Cameron walked away getting angrier by the second.


	12. Finale

Chapter Twelve

Megan ran into Cameron's dorm crying. He looked up from his book. One of the straps of her shirt was broken and her skirt was ripped. Mascara ran down her cheeks. He stood up and hugged her. "What happened?"

"Theo- he- rap-" Cameron stopped her.

"Its alright" He replied. "I'll talk to him." Megan stopped crying but still buried her head into his shoulder.

"He only did it because we were at a party and we played truth or dare. I picked truth and Sissi asked me why I dated Theo when you were jealous of us. I told her I only dated him to make you jealous. Then he grabbed me and the jocks helped him get me into the guest bedroom." Cameron clenched his fists.

"Sleep in the other bed. I don't think you should go out like that" Cameron sighed. Megan sat in the bed curled up in the sheets shivering. Cameron took the extra blanket off his bed and layed it on Megan's. She stopped shivering and had fallen asleep. He kissed her forhead. "Goodnight." he whispered.

Cameron punched Theo. "What was that for?" Theo questioned angrily.

"What you did to Megan. Touch her again and I'll report you" Cameron replied walking towards the class. Phoebe walked over and kissed him. His mind clouded. "Wanna go to my room?" He asked and Phoebe grabbed his arm.

"Lead the way." She replied. As they walked into the room Phoebe glanced at Megan. "Tie her up we need her to see this." After Cameron tied her up Phoebe walked over. She slapped Megan. "Wake up. Cameron hates you and he'll show his love to me at the age of fourteen." She smirked. Megan frowned. "Cameron sweetie." Cameron walked over and kissed Phoebe's neck. He picked her up and threw her on the bed.

Megan stumbled into the dorms crying even more than the night before. Between the two nights she didn't know which one was worse. She collapsed in the middle of the hall.

Kayla backed up. Herb was an inch from her face. Nicholas and Theo held her arms. He pressed his lips against hers. She lifted her knees up and hit his crouch luckily he hadn't unbuttoned her shirt. She grabbed Megan's hand and pulled her towards a safe place. They ran into the factory to find it redesigned. A wall stood between two sides of the room. The two were grabbed and tied up. They looked up to see who did it. Cameron and Odd were standing above them in their boxers. Phoebe walked in followed by a drugged Yumi and Aelita who were carried by Ulrich and Jeremy. "Hello you two tried to avoid my friends here? Its fun to have every man in existance under my control." she said stroking Cameron's hair. "So who do you want?" Kayla's mouth dropped and Megan looked away eyes glistening.

"Are you asking us to-"

"I'm asking you to create a new population to live on Lyoko. Then I'll whipe off the whole measly population of Earth." Megan shrunk inside the bed hoping it was all a dream and that she would wake up soon. Phoebe smirked. "You aren't dreaming. Now which boy?"

"No boy" Kayla said and Megan repeated it. Phoebe slapped Kayla.

"Fine. I'll pick for you" Odd climbed in the bed. "No protection no escape" Phoebe smirked and shadows wrapped each girl.

The Next Morning

"The chip I put in your brains speeds up the process and multiplies the well why bore you with details." Phoebe smirked as she kissed Cameron. She typed in several codes and soon Lyoko was filled with young men and women. Kayla and Megan lay on the beds in the computer room they were fully clothed but drained. "You'll die in an hour or so. So you'll die on Lyoko." Kayla tried to stand up but failed. Megan had fallen asleep. Phoebe typed some more codes in and walked down to the scanner room. Cameron looked sorrowfully at Megan.

"I'm truely sorry. I had to do as she said to decieve her." Kayla slapped Cameron.

"You didn't have to do that to my sister." Kayla said. Cameron looked away.

"I did... I didn't want to do it though, remember that." Cameron replied and followed Phoebe. Megan opened her eyes and looked at Kayla. She stood up.

"C'mon we have to stop them." She said heading over to the chair and picking up a belt. "She left her gun" Megan said taking two guns out of the belt. She placed one in Kayla's hand. "We won't go down without a fight." They set the scanners and jumped down the ladder.

The warmth of the scanners welcomed them. When they reached Lyoko the guns turned into whips. A red one for Megan and a purple one for Kayla.

_How do you document real life_

They ran towards the edge of the sector.

_When real life is getting more_

They watched as several more women and men were appearing.

_Like fiction each day_

"How did this happen?" Megan asked.

_Headlines -- bread-lines_

Kayla stamped her foot. "I told mom that we should have stayed in Miami!"

_Blow my mind_

Megan frowned. "Nows not the time to wish. Its just like when we wished Mom and Dad didn't divorce. It just won't happen. Besides if we hadn't come hear you wouldn't have met Odd."

_And now this deadline_

"And you wouldn't have been raped."

_"Eviction -- or pay"_

"I couldn't stop it. It almost happened to you too."

_Rent!_

"Well we do have to stop this" Kayla replied as they were scooped up by the orb.

_How do you write a song_

"This way" Megan motioned towards the wall break.

_When the chords sound wrong_

They watched as Phoebe typed in the code.

_Though they once sounded right and rare_

**Kayla cried. She was tiny and so was Megan.**

_When the notes are sour_

**"Why are you going?" Megan asked her Dad.**

_Where is the power_

**"Your mother and I have to spend some time apart." Her father admitted. "And Kayla's going with your mother to Miami. We're staying in Atlanta." **

_You once had to ignite the air_

**"I want to stay with Kayla" Megan stuck her chin out.**

_And we're hungry and frozen_

**"I'm sorry Megan your mother is taking Kayla." Megan turned and saw her mother carrying the screaming Kayla. "Don't worry you'll see each other every summer."**

_Some life that we've chosen_

Megan gripped her whip. Tears dripped from her eyes.

_How we gonna pay_

"It's ok Megan. We'll try and find a way for them to get back together. But we have to stop her."

_How we gonna pay_

"Don't you mean them?" Megan looked at her sister.

_How we gonna pay_

"Cameron was pretending to be with Phoebe so he could stop her." Kayla admitted.

_Last year's rent_

"You mean he did last night when he could have stopped her then?"

"He didn't want to" Kayla added. Megan ran out of their hiding place. She threw the dagger at Phoebe then whipped Cameron.

"You could have stopped her last night," Megan glared. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Megan but I couldn't." He replied. Phoebe turned and grabbed Megan's hair.

"LET GO OF HER!" Kayla whipped Phoebe. She let go. Cameron grabbed Phoebe and jumped into the void. Megan watched him fall. She crawled until she was hanging off the edge of the platform. Kayla grabbed Megan's heel right before she fell. "Drama queen" Kayla said through gritted teeth and pulled Megan up. Megan started crying. A glow came from the screen floating at the edge of the platform. "Megan look." Kayla pointed to the screen as a beam of light shown past them. Megan and Kayla looked to where it landed. A figure stood there. It walked over to Megan.

"Cameron?" She asked the figure. The figure nodded.

"Megan go find someone else. I'll watch you and help you. But from far away." Cameron kissed Megan before disappearing. She sat there shocked. The others ran out.

"What happened?" Odd asked.

"Cameron died." Kayla replied. A great orb of light grew larger and engulfed the earth and Lyoko. They returned to when they first stepped onto the grounds of Kadic.

"Did that really happen?" Megan asked her twin looking up from the letter. Kayla nodded. Later that day they went to Cameron's funeral.

"They really think I'm dead!" Cameron laughed and tossed his head back. Megan smiled a little.

"They do" Megan whispered taking hold of the ghost's hand. "But I don't" They smiled at each other.


End file.
